Poudlard les pieds dans le sable
by xLoveYouAnywayx
Summary: Tous les enfants adorent les châteaux de sable. Les petits comme les grands. Ron ne fait pas exception à la règle.


Ron enfonça un peu plus ses doigts de pieds dans le sable chaud. La mer s'étendait à perte de vue devant lui. Bleue azur, elle allait et venait, s'échouant avec légèreté sur la plage. A quelques mètres de lui, ses deux plus grands trésors riaient à gorge déployée_,_ faisant sourire leur père un peu niaisement.

Rose, Hugo et leur cousine Lily jouaient dans le sable. Ils avaient en effet décidé de creuser le trou le plus profond possible. Pourtant, Ron aurait préféré que ce jeu ait un but différent que celui d'enterrer Hugo jusqu'au cou. Même s'il était conscient que cette manœuvre n'avait pas pour but de tuer son plus jeune enfant, Ron n'était pas du tout rassuré_. _Un accident était vite arrivé.

Il se leva à regret de sa serviette, jetant un regard sur son beau-frère qui jouait au ballon avec James et Albus. Un peu plus loin, Hermione et Ginny discutaient tout en se faisant bronzer.

Il se pencha pour observer l'avancement de la tombe de son fils.

- Alors les enfants, dit-il, ça avance ?

- Bof, répondit Rose l'air sceptique. La Chine c'est trop loin, alors on a changé d'avis. Et puis Hugo ne veut pas qu'on l'enterre, alors on fait un aquarium géant.

- Ouais, continua Hugo, et on y mettra plein de crabes !

Ron frissonna. Des crabes. Autrement dit des araignées avec une carapace de protection. Encore plus répugnant !

- Ca vous dirait pas plutôt de construire un château ? proposa-t-il dans l'espoir de ne pas devoir avouer à ses enfants sa plus grande peur, et d'éviter la fin d'un mythe.

- Oh oui, s'écria Lily. On va construire le château de Poudlard !

- Trop génial, commenta Hugo. En plus, j'ai vu plein de photos, alors ça va être trop fastoche !

Ron se releva en souriant. Il l'avait échappée belle.

Il retourna s'installer sur sa serviette, observant toujours les enfants en pleine élaboration des plans du château dans lequel il avait lui-même passé les plus beaux et les plus terribles moments de sa vie. Du haut de ses huit ans, Rose ne tarderait pas à y faire son entrée à son tour.

Le château prenait peu à peu forme sous les yeux de Ron, les tours devenaient de plus en plus hautes, les douves se creusaient doucement. A son humble avis, le château de Poudlard ne ressemblait pas du tout à cela mais il préféra laisser les trois enfants créer leur propre version du château.

Quelques minutes plus tard, cependant, Rose appela son père à l'aide.

- Papa, j'arrive pas à faire tenir ma muraille, tu veux bien m'aider ?

Ron se leva avec un sourire et alla aider sa fille. Il façonna le sable entre ses mains et lui donna une jolie forme de mur. Puis, il s'attaqua à la tour est, qui penchait légèrement. Peu à peu, il entreprit de corriger les petits défauts du château de sable, allant même jusqu'à détruire l'aile ouest du bâtiment afin de lui redonner la bonne orientation. A coté de lui, sa fille observait son travail l'air très concentré.

- Attends, Papa, lui dit Hugo, je vais creuser des douves.

- Non, lui répondit ce dernier, il n'y a pas de douves à Poudlard. Par contre, tu peux creuser le lac…ici, lui dit-il après avoir vérifié que la distance qui séparait le lac du bâtiment était proportionnelle à la réalité.

Le petit garçon se mit alors à creuser en soupirant.

- Oncle Ron, lui demanda Lily, je peux mettre des coquillages pour décorer ?

- Désolé ma puce, dit-il en riant, mais ça se saurait si le château était couvert de coquillages.

La construction du château avançait de manière régulière lorsqu'Harry rejoignit Ron.

- Eh, mais c'est Poudlard ? s'exclama celui-ci.

- Ouais, répondit Ron en se redressant. C'est ressemblant, hein ?

- Mouais, il manque quand même la tour d'Astronomie. Attends_,_ je vais t'aider.

Harry s'agenouilla alors à coté de Ron et entreprit d'élever la tour d'Astronomie au-dessus du château.

Les trois enfants regardaient leurs pères s'afférer à leur château sans plus avoir le droit de toucher à quoi que ce soit. Un air déçu se lisait sur leurs visages.

Soudain, Rose se tourna vers sa cousine et, plaçant la main sur son oreille, lui chuchota quelque chose qui fit réapparaître son sourire enfantin. La petite Lily acquiesça avec ferveur et suivit sa cousine un peu plus loin sur la plage. Voyant les deux filles s'éloigner, Hugo courut les rattraper.

Pendant ce temps, le sable se modelait docilement entre les mains de Ron. Les murailles se construisaient, les tours s'élevaient. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Rien de ce qui se passait autour de lui n'aurait pu le distraire de son activité.

A coté de lui, Harry se redressa.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'il faudrait faire la cabane d'Hagrid ? demanda-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Ron, les yeux toujours fixés sur le sable entre ses mains, alors qu'il tentait de modéliser le terrain de Quidditch. Il faudrait faire la Foret Interdite pour que l'on sache ce que ça représente.

Harry acquiesça et partit à la recherche de brindilles qui l'aideraient à recréer la forêt en taille réduite.

Une fois le terrain de Quidditch réalisé, Ron se tourna vers le lac qu'avait creusé Hugo et commença à le remplir peu à peu de sable afin de réduire sa profondeur puis lui donna une forme plus ressemblante. Il songea vaguement à y introduire des crabes afin de le rendre plus réaliste mais renonça bien vite.

Harry était revenu et plantait une à une les brindilles qui symbolisaient les arbres de la forêt qu'ils avaient de nombreuses fois visitée.

Ron se redressa et jeta un regard global sur leur œuvre. Puis soudainement, il frappa son front du plat de sa main.

Harry se redressa vivement et regarda Ron, inquiet.

- Ca va, mec ?

- Harry, répondit celui-ci, s'étant rapidement agenouillé dans le sable humide. On est trop bêtes, on a zappé le plus important.

Harry se redressa à son tour et chercha l'élément qui pouvait manquer au tableau représentant le château de leur enfance. Puis se tourna vers Ron_,_ l'air contrit.

- Pré-au-lard ! s'écria ce dernier. On a oublié Pré-au-lard.

- Oh, les cons, maugréa Harry tout bas, tout en jetant un regard autour de lui pour s'assurer que ni ses enfants ni sa femme ne l'avaient entendu jurer.

Ensemble, ils se mirent alors à la reconstruction du village sorcier le plus célèbre d'Angleterre, les souvenirs de leurs différentes sorties leur revenant comme une douce mélodie.

Enfin, après trois longues heures de dur labeur, la réplique miniature du château de Poudlard s'étendait devant leurs pieds.

Emplis de fierté, les deux hommes admirèrent leur travail pendant de longues minutes. Tout y était.

Puis une voix que tous deux connaissaient bien s'éleva.

- Mais c'est Poudlard !

Les deux adultes levèrent la tête vers Ginny qui s'avançait vers eux, les yeux brillants d'admiration.

- Oui en effet, répondit Ron, tu vois il y a –

Cependant, il ne termina pas sa phrase. Ginny venait de dépasser leur château sans même y jeter un regard. Ebahi, Ron tourna la tête vers Harry qui le regardait, incrédule. Puis tous deux suivirent la jeune femme des yeux. Elle s'était arrêtée quelques mètres plus loin.

Là, devant leurs yeux s'élevaient les tours d'un château splendide. Haut de presque un mètre, il était la réplique parfaite du château de Poudlard, forêt, lac et stade de Quidditch en moins. On pouvait même y voir les nombreuses fenêtres. Au centre s'étendait la grande cour du château, décorée de nombreux coquillages d'un blanc immaculé.

Hermione arriva et se plaça à côté de sa belle-sœur.

- C'est magnifique les enfants, leur dit-elle doucement. Mais comment avez-vous fait pour que tout ne s'effondre pas ?

- C'est Lily, dit joyeusement Rose, désignant du menton sa cousine qui arborait un magnifique sourire innocent. Le château n'arrêtait pas de s'effondrer alors je crois qu'elle a utilisé sa magie pour que les tours ne se cassent plus.

- Mais c'est de la triche ! s'écria Ron.

- Mon chéri, lui répondit Hermione avec douceur,si nous venons sur une plage sorcière, c'est bien pour que les enfants puissent utiliser leur magie sans nous mettre dans l'embarras.

- Mais si j'avais su, j'aurais utilisé la magie moi aussi ! Tiens regarde, notre Poudlard à nous est bien plus réaliste, lui dit-il en l'entraînant vers son château. Absolument tout y est !

Hermione regarda un moment le château sans rien dire, puis, réalisant que son mari et son meilleur ami attendaient un commentaire, elle leur dit avec un sourire :

- Oui, en effet tout y est. C'est très… original et personnalisé comme vision du château.

Elle s'éclipsa ensuite en vitesse.

Ron et Harry ne comprenaient plus rien. Leur château était pourtant bien réaliste. Certes, la tour d'Harry n'était pas très circulaire et son diamètre était variable, mais c'était dû à l'altitude. La forêt était peut-être un peu dégarnie mais on la reconnaissait bien. Quant au village de Pré-au-lard, il était un peu… irrégulier, mais facilement identifiable.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent sans comprendre ce qui rendait le château de leurs enfants plus réaliste que le leur. Après tout ils y avaient passé plusieurs années, ils le connaissaient bien !

Alors qu'ils devisaient à voix basse sur la partialité du jugement de leurs épouses, une vague plus puissante que les précédentes s'abattit sur leur construction, ravageant le village sorcier, déracinant les arbres de la forêt, et noyant le stade où ils avaient un jour montré leur talent pour le Quidditch.

Sous leurs cris indignés, ils assistèrent impuissants à l'avancée de la vague qui vint finalement s'attaquer aux fondations du château, les érodant violement.

Alors, ils virent leur travail, leur œuvre s'effondrer par morceaux et bientôt il ne resta que des ruines du château de Poudlard.

Abattus, ils se tournèrent vers leurs enfants, prêts à les prendre dans leurs bras protecteurs pour les réconforter de la perte de leur château. Pourtant, ils virent clairement les trois enfants rire sous le regard fier de leurs mères. La magie de Lily semblait avoir protégé le château tout entier. En effet, ce dernier trônait fièrement au milieu des eaux, ne ployant guère sous les attaques de la mer.

C'est ainsi que pendant toute une semaine, le château qu'avaient réalisé les petits s'éleva fièrement sous le nez de Ron, protégé de la mer par la magie enfantine. Aidé par l'affreux coup de soleil que Ron avait attrapé dans le dos, il lui rappela jour après jour comment sa fille de huit ans, et son fils et sa nièce de six ans, avaient réussi à construire un château plus beau que les deux adultes qui y avaient pourtant vécu des années.


End file.
